


Group

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ash goes to claim the rest of his harem.





	Group

While the girls began to clean up after Dawn left to seduce Ash, they began to realize one flaw in their plan; none of them had extra sleepwear and the laundry room was closed this late at night. They didn't have anything they would be able to wear to sleep in that night, and so, while they cleaned everything up, they ended up in only a fresh set of panties. Once everything was dealt with, they sat around and waited for Dawn's return, all wondering how things were going for her.

“Do you think it worked out for her?” asked Misty. “Do you think it actually worked this time?”

“With all the different things we've tried, I wouldn't be surprised if he was still oblivious,” said May, “but I hope that's not the case.” Iris agreed, and then the three girls began wondering aloud how it would be if Dawn was successful, what it feel like to climb on top of Ash with a full bladder and to have him fuck her until she was forced to wet, and until she was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she came.

Talking about this got all of them very excited, and it wasn't long until their panties began to grow damp, but this time with something entirely different. They were getting so excited that they didn't know how to contain themselves, until finally, Iris spoke up. “You know...if Ash really wants to be with all of us, he might expect us to play with each other too...”

“I see what you mean,” said May. “And we should probably practice and be ready, just in case, right?”

“That makes sense,” added Misty, who was just as desperate for some sort of contact as the other girls. “So...do you girls...want to do something like that?”

With the ice broken, it wasn't long before the three of them were laying together, kissing all over each other and touching one another, hands roaming over their bodies as they got used to the sensation of having someone else touching them. It was hard to ignore just how much they were enjoying it, and it was easy to notice how beautiful the others were, until they were speaking openly about it.

“I wish I had breasts as big as yours, May,” Iris whined as she played with one of the girl's nipples.

“Tell me about it!” Misty added. “Aren't you supposed to be older than me? How is that fair?”

“Aw, come on,” May said, flattered. “It's not like you guys don't have your positive qualities too, right? I mean, Misty, you're body...I guess it's cos you swim so much, but you're so slender while still looking so strong! I'd give anything for a stomach like yours!”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Iris murmured, and reached over, along with May, to stroke along Misty's body. “I'm so jealous of both of you!”

“But your exotic skin is so pretty!” May cried. “Absolutely gorgeous!” They began kissing her all over after that, and Iris wriggled beneath them, barely managing to speak.

“Dawn has such silky hair,” she mumbled, and the other girls were quick to agree to that, all three expressing their jealousy.

“We're all so different,” said Misty. “I hope that means that Ash won't be able to pick a favorite out of all of us...”

They went on complimenting each other and touching and kissing each other for a while more, getting so distracted that they didn't notice when the door opened. It was Ash and Dawn, coming back from their fun together, and they were shocked by what they found waiting for them. She wasn't sure what she was expecting the girls to get up to while she was gone, but this certainly was far from her mind. As for Ash, the whole night had been one giant surprise, and this was no different. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over feeling disoriented by everything, but he tried to regain his train of thought well enough to show them they weren't making a mistake in wanting to be a part of his personal harem- and even thinking of that was almost too ridiculous to be true!

Finally, he spoke to catch their attention, saying, “I'm so glad to see all of my girls getting along so well.” They all looked up at him, and the looks in their eyes nearly blew him away, looks he had never seen on these girls before, and he wondered how he had managed to miss out on the fact that they all wanted him so much. The three looked at him with so much desire and admiration, while still managing to look submissive as well. He knew that he couldn't let them down now.

“Alright,” he said, “who was the first one to lose your little contest?” There was a moment of silence as the culprit wasn't so willing to speak up, but once May and Misty started staring at her, Iris didn't really have much of a choice.

“Fine, fine, it was me.” she said.

“Really?” asked Ash. “Then I guess you've just got a child's bladder, huh? May, Misty, can you grab the little pantie peer for me?” The girls were more than happy to comply, while Ash began taking his pajamas off to get ready.

Misty and May each wrapped an arm around Iris's back, and hooked another under her leg, lifting her until her pussy was at crotch-level with him. Meanwhile, Dawn walked up behind him, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking him until he was fully erect again. Iris took a look at his size and felt herself growing nervous and said, “Oh...you're definitely not kid-sized...huh?” And she laughed nervously.

“What, are you afraid?” he teased. “Do you think your little kid pussy is too small to take me just yet or something like that?”

“That's not-!”

“If you're that nervous, we can wait until you've grown up a little!” He was teasing her mercilessly, but this only made her pride take over, and she refused to let him think he'd gotten the better of her.

And so she said, “Absolutely not! I was just surprised that someone like you wouldn't look like a little kid down there! Just hurry up and fuck me already!” Misty and May helped spread her labia to take him, and Dawn helped him line up with her.

Ash chuckled. “Alright, alright, whatever you say!” he said, as if this hadn't been his intention all along. With a quick thrust, he pushed himself inside of her, and she winced, trying to maintain her composure even though it did hurt quite a bit. Perhaps he was a little bit too big for her, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud. Her pride still would not allow her, and so she endured it as he roughly fucked her, thrusting in and out rapidly and making it very hard for Misty and May to hold her steady.

It grew even more difficult for them when he began to touch them, caressing and grabbing at their butts while he fucked Iris. He even began to drop his hand lower, teasing at their slits, and it was all they could do to hold up. Meanwhile, Iris was finally starting to get used to him inside of her, and soon the pleasure began to override the pain. She had been so close to admitting that she did have a little kid's pussy, but her pride had held out, and now she could feel herself getting close to her orgasm.

When Ash finally did push her over the edge, her walls clenched up so tightly around him that that was all it took to push him over the edge as well. In fact, she clenched up so tightly that he found he couldn't move at all, and even though he felt the urge to thrust during their shared climax, he couldn't. She was simply too tight to allow him any sort of movement whatsoever, and even as the two of them began to come down from it, he still found himself trapped within her.

It was several minutes before she at last began to relax enough for him to be able to withdraw from her. When he was finally able to, he told Misty and May to lay her down before turning to Dawn and saying, “How about you spend some time bonding with her while I give them their turns? But make sure you're gentle with her, because I'm sure she's very sore after all of that.” He can't help smirking, but Iris doesn't match him with any smart remarks, too dazed to really have much of a reaction.

“You two,” he says, directing his attention back to Misty and May, “can get back to what you were doing when I walked in the room.” Setting aside all shyness, they do as told, May pulling Misty into a passionate kiss while they rub up against each other, moaning into each other's mouths. May ended up on her back when Misty took the lead, the two of them very distracted by their passionate display, while Iris and Dawn got up to something very similar.

Ash was able to surprise Misty in that way, and she had left him an opening without realizing it. He got behind the two of them and pushed himself inside of her, taking her virginity so suddenly that the cry of pain was swallowed up by May's kiss. Unlike with Iris, Ash waited for a bit, giving Misty the time she needed to adjust to the pain and the sudden fullness, and soon enough she was relaxing into her kiss with May once more, allowing him to give her a few gentle thrusts.

She was really starting to get used to it and enjoy it when he decided to pull out, however, and she broke the kiss, whining about it. “What did you stop for? I was really-”

May let out a loud gasp, interrupting Misty, and she realized that Ash was fucking her now instead. She wanted to feel jealous, but instead, she decided to keep doing what she was doing, and hoped that she would be rewarded for that. Like with Misty, Ash gave May the time she needed to adjust to having him inside of her, and she fought back the pain just in time to enjoy the pleasure that came from his few gentle thrusts. However, it wasn't long before he pulled out of her as well, and before she had a chance to question him, he was back inside of Misty.

They realized then what his goal was, and both were more than willing to go along with it. He began gently thrusting into Misty, picking up the pace a little bit more, and she moaned, so overcome with passion that she pulled May into another kiss, and the two of them resumed making out, their tongues tangling in their mouths while one received attention from Ash and the other waited for him with great excitement and anticipation. When he pulled out of Misty again, all she could do was hope that he would return soon, and this time, she did not protest like before.

May moaned into her kiss, letting Ash fuck her gently, much gentler than he had been with Iris, she noticed, and he was giving her the time she needed to adjust to it, to really, really enjoy it. It was her first time, but because she hadn't tried to act tough, he was going easy on her and making it good for her. She was the happiest she could ever remember being in all of her life. Even when he pulled out of her to switch back to Misty, she found that she couldn't complain about a thing.

Maybe it was even the intimacy of the group, the overall pleasantness and closeness of being with others like this. She never would have thought that, if she was ever lucky enough to finally get with Ash, that she would be sharing him with the other girls, but now she was very happy that it had worked out this. She and the others would make a great team, and if they all remained close, then there would be more than enough Ash to go around in the meantime.

As things escalated, it got to the point where he fucked them both a bit harder, but they were used to him by that point and could handle it. He would thrust, hard and fast into May a few times, and then he would jerk out and do the same to Misty, repeating the process until they knew that he had to be getting close, that he was doing all of this because he was not going to last much longer and he wanted it to be just as much a surprise to him as it was to them which one of them he ended up coming in.

Back and forth and in and out until they were each only getting one thrust and there was hardly any time between each switch off. He could feel himself starting to tip over the edge while pulling out of Misty, and he barely had time to slam into May before he's there, and comes inside of her. This pushes her with him, and she cries out as she tightens around him. Misty has to listen to the both of them moan, and it drives her crazy, knowing that she's going to have to wait until he's recovered for him to finish her off.

When he had recovered and Ash pulled out, helping the girls up, he instructed for May to go join Dawn and Iris. “And now it's your turn,” he said to Misty. He pulled her close to him, and she could already feel him getting hard again; it wasn't long until he was fully erect, pressing against her like that, and he pulled her into a kiss. She melted into it, remembering all the times she had wanted something like this, and she was very pleased to find that it was even better than she ever could have dreamed it being.

Ash hugged her so tightly while he kissed her that her breasts were pressed against his chest, and even that minor stimulation was enough to drive her crazy. Her breasts were small, but the benefit to that was that her nipples were unbelievably sensitive. She was trembling with desire in moments. When Ash figured out that that was what she wanted, he pulled back just enough to toy with one of her breasts and tease her nipple with his fingers, and then she was whimpering into their kiss and he knew that she wouldn't be able to wait for him any longer.

He pulled her onto his member, filling her once again, and after being teased so much, it was an absolute relief to know that he wouldn't be pulling out until they were both satisfied. He jerked his hips into her, gently and smoothly like before, and the fluid motion made her whimper and cry until she had to break the kiss because she wasn't sure how she would be able to breathe otherwise. Having Ash fuck her was so very worth the wait, and she suddenly didn't mind all the anticipation of being the one left for last.

Ash wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, and he knew once he was done with Misty, and he would be really and truly exhausted. But he was glad that he would be able to bring satisfaction to all of his girls, and that this new arrangement, despite being foreign to him, was going to end up working out perfectly after all. He smiled at Misty, watching her flushed, delighted face, and knew that this would always be one of the happiest days of his life.

She had been teased so much that it really wasn't all that long before she couldn't take anymore, and when she came, she could never recall feeling anything better in her life. She clenched and pulsed around Ash, moaning out his name so beautifully that he knew he would be done in in no time at all.

As it turns out, it takes him less than a minute more, but he hangs on to every second, thrusting into her with all he has while he can feel her still pulsing around him, the throes of her orgasm propelling him to his own, until he's reached his limit for the fourth time that day, and blissfully moans, waves of satisfaction rolling over him as he comes inside of one of his oldest friends.

Once he had recovered from his final orgasm, he said, “Since Misty waited the longest for me, she's the one who gets to sleep with me inside of her. I don't want any of you ever fighting over me, and remember that I'm going to be fair about things.”

The girls rearranged the mattresses on the floor so that they could all comfortably sleep together, and he laid with Misty on top of him. May and Dawn cuddled up to either side, both very content. However, Iris was none too pleased about the sleeping arrangement, and how she seemed to be left out entirely.

“Hey,” she protested with a scowl, “how come there's no room for me?”

“There's plenty of room,” he replied.

“You know what I mean! There's no room for me next to you!” She crossed her arms over her chest, her scowl deepening.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he interrupted. “If you don't act like a little kid about this and just accept the fact that you're gonna have to cuddle up with one of the other girls instead, then it'll be your turn next and you can sleep in Misty's position tomorrow.”

She wanted to protest about him calling her a kid, but she knew that he would just claim that only a kid would argue about that, so she bit it back and nodded, saying that she was okay with that. And so she cuddled up with Dawn, who was more than happy to welcome her to her side, and the five of them fell asleep in time, resting together and sleeping until late into the next morning.

 


End file.
